


Baby Thief

by kj_1130



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Gen, Other, brooding teen, idk - Freeform, lowkey badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_1130/pseuds/kj_1130
Summary: She pulled off what seemed impossible. Debbie knew she had to find her.
Relationships: Amita (Ocean's) & Original Character(s), Constance (Ocean's) & Original Character(s), Daphne Kluger & Original Character(s), Debbie Ocean & Original Character(s), Lou Miller (Ocean's) & Original Character(s), Nine Ball (Ocean's) & Original Character(s), Rose Weil & Original Character(s), Tammy (Ocean's) & Original Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> On my tumblr (kj-1130)

The streets of New York City were crowded, just like they always are. Full of homeless people making a home of a cardboard box, babies in strollers being pushed by their parents, street performers doing things some didn’t think were possible, and potential criminals; not the safest place.   
But it was the best place to stay inconspicuous.  
-  
A young girl walked down the streets with her head down and her hood up. She knew it was a dangerous move considering how suspicious she appeared and the demeanor that floated around her as she moved. But hopefully, luck would be on her side for just once in her life.  
She’d been searching for as long as she had been strolling down the sidewalks. The glints of light that flashed in her face due to the sun always caught her attention. The ones who were always distracted by their phones constantly piqued her interest.   
But a lot of people were like that. It had to be someone unique; someone with idiosyncratic qualities.  
So, she searched and searched until she located someone who satisfied her needs.  
-  
Debbie was on a high. It had been over a week since they had pulled off the heist and she was wandering the streets of New York, enjoying the slight breeze that flew through her hair.  
There was always someone bumping into the other. Rarely anyone bothered to say ‘excuse me’, apologize, or even bother to acknowledge the little accident; that was just how it was. But when someone bumped in particularly hard, she couldn’t help but say something.  
“Hey! Watch it!”  
When the two made eye contact, Debbie swore she had never witnessed such fear in someone’s eyes. It was a young girl--there was no way she was over 16 the woman decided. There were tears that pooled in the corner of the teen’s eyes.   
Before the brunette could read the child any further, the young girl muttered a small ‘sorry’ before speeding off again. The con woman watched as the black hoodie faded away from her view before she turned around and continued her trek back to the loft. She wondered what had that poor kid so spooked.  
-  
The young girl made her way back to the alley she called her hang-out. It was where she would hide any items she didn’t want anybody getting their sticky fingers on. She felt around in her oversized jacket pockets and felt the cold metal. A smirk grew on her lips before she continued her journey to the place she was forced to call home.  
-  
Debbie walked into the loft where a gathering was already in full swing. Tammy and Lou were in the kitchen and everyone else was relaxing on the couch talking about god knows what.  
She walked to where the two blondes were and set her bag on the counter. Quite a bit of time had passed since her departure, causing her curiosity to wander across the subject of time. She lifted her sleeve to look at the watch that was usually on her wrist, only to find the item gone.   
The con artist hastily dug through her purse searching for the item. The franticness of her movements gained the attention of everyone who just so happened to be looking her way.   
“What’s up, Deb?” Lou asked.   
The woman in question shook her head before muttering something that no one could hear.   
“It’s gone,” she spoke again. “It’s gone. It can’t be gone.”  
Tammy furrowed her eyebrows before setting her glass of wine down.   
“What’s gone?”  
“My watch. It’s gone.”  
The blonde chuckled before furrowing her eyebrows once more.   
“You mean the one you never take off?”  
She was simply ignored as the brunette kept searching through her bag and then around the area. Abruptly, Debbie lifted her head and slammed her hands on the counter.   
All chatter ceased as they stared at the woman in slight fear and concern.   
“Son of bitch!”   
The brunette let out a sarcastic chuckle while running her fingers through her hair.   
“That little demon stole my watch!”


	2. Chapter 1

She felt her life was set at level ‘medium’; definitely not great but she felt others had it worse. Her brain knew it was such a toxic way of thinking; ‘other people have it worse than I do. I don’t deserve to feel this way.’ But it didn’t matter because there was no way she could stop thinking it.   
Rarely was she was taught right from wrong. There was never anyone there to nurture her or guide her in proper mental health, so it was all sort of just a ‘go with the flow’ type thing.  
Did she do some fucked up shit sometimes? Yes, yes almost every day.   
Sometimes, the girl wondered what it would be like if she ever had a family or just a person. She knew it would be much different, but the question of ‘what would change?’ still remained.  
-  
The group was scattered across the chairs watching Debbie pace across the length of the living room.   
“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor with all that,” Lou declared. The woman had sunk into the couch and peered on as one of her closest friends wore themself loose.   
She sat up and rested her elbows knees before clasping her hands together. Letting out a sigh, the blonde shrugged as Debbie continued to mutter to herself about she was going to make that demon-spawn of a child pay’.   
“Look I’m pretty sure Nineball can help you find her.”  
The mentioned tore her gaze away from whatever she was occupied with on her laptop before raising an eyebrow.   
“Right, Leslie?”  
“See, I was interested until you said that.”  
The hacker placed her line of sight back to her device before typing once more.   
“Besides. I was already doing that before I was rudely interrupted.”  
This made the brunette stop in tracks and watched as Nineball pushed her locs over her shoulders.  
“But I never told you where-”  
“I told you your footprint was shit.”  
“I thought you cleaned that up,” Debbie exasperated.   
The computer expert returned to her business once she noncommittally hummed.  
“Apparently, this kid goes to that cafe like 8, 9 blocks away every day at 9:03 and leaves at 10:05 sharp; not a second later or earlier.”   
The con-woman slowly nods and grabs Daphne’s wrist to look at her watch that read 8:45.  
She points at the platinum blonde and grabs her coat.   
“Let’s roll.”  
-  
“What’s up May?”   
A teenage girl walked into the cafe, the bell above the door ringing behind her. She fist-bumped the owner before leaning against the counter.  
“Nothing much kiddo. Here’s your food; hot just how you like it.”  
The older woman walked back towards the kitchen once she was sure that her favorite customer had a good grip on the plate they were handed.  
“You’re the best!”   
“I know!”  
The teen chuckled once more and headed to the booth she almost always sat at. Taking a bite out of her breakfast, she peered out the large window that was right next to her.   
A hobby of hers included people-watching. It may seem creepy to some but, she thoroughly enjoyed it--mainly the aspect of deciding who would be paying for her next meal.   
But there was another reason that you could usually catch her gazing into the outside world. She would peer on as all of the loving families and couples waltzed by and wonder what it’d be like to witness those first hand.   
She always wondered what a piggyback ride was like.  
A couple of moments later, the door opened and two women walked in. The pair walked towards the register and placed an order.   
The young girl watched through her peripheral as the ladies strode forward before eventually taking a seat in the spots across from her.   
“Calypso,” the brunette woman began. “I think a conversation is in order.”


End file.
